1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle driving assistance device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique related to a conventional vehicle driving assistance device, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-290570 discloses a vehicle display device that captures a rearward view of a vehicle using a vehicle rearward imaging camera, that displays the image of the captured rearward view on a display being provided at a position viewable by a driver, and that displays the image of the rearward view by superimposing the image of the rearward view on a contour image of the window at the rearward side of the vehicle.
In the vehicle display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-290570 described above, for example, there is room for further improvement in terms of driving assistance in combination with the displaying of the forward view side of a vehicle.